


Raindrops On My Skin

by RosevalleyNB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, One Shot, Smut, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosevalleyNB/pseuds/RosevalleyNB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiding from the rain had never been this much fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops On My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers apply. These characters belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> Written for the HP Humpdrables on LJ. Prompt: Caught in the rain.

The rain seeped through the roof, trickling down their naked bodies. Each new drop offered a brief relief, made her realise how overheated they both were. Alicia closed her eyes as she felt Terence's rough, warm hands on her thighs. His fingers dug almost painfully in her flesh, his face buried in the crook of her neck, sucking and biting.

 

The smell of freshly mown grass and rain filled her senses. His scent made her dizzy with need, aroused her to the point where she was as wet as the weather outside.

 

His mouth moved to hers, tenderly kissing, and nibbling her lips as his fingers stroked her inner thighs before he plunged them in. Alicia moaned against his mouth at the delicious intrusion, an opportunity Terence readily took advantage of.

 

Their tongues twirled like mating snakes, fighting for dominance. When another cool raindrop drop trickled down her arm, she realised that she wanted more. Roughly, she pulled his head back by his blond hair.

 

“Fuck me,” she whispered with a voice tight with want.

 

He didn't answer with words. Instead, he pressed her firmer against the wall and hiked her leg over his hip. Their mouths met again as he plunged home without warning. Wetness and warmth engulfed him, sending another heatwave over her body as she stretched around him.

 

Knowing very well that she needed hard and swift, Terence teased her with his agonisingly slow thrusts. With each stroke, he buried himself to the hilt and drew back ‘til the end without breaking their connection. Her soft mewls were music to his ears.

 

She dug her nails into his back as he bit by bit picked up speed. Smooth strokes slowly brought her to new heights. Finally, his thrusts grew faster, each one in tune with the lightening outside. His hand reached between them. Whispered words of encouragement filled her ears as he incessantly worked that little bundle of nerves.

 

She didn't need much more. Throwing her head back, Alicia allowed her orgasm to wash over her. It made her feel alive, kick-started her dulled down senses after a week of hard work. Not wanting this feeling to end too soon, she clamped down on him. Drawing him closer, forcing him to make her feel like that again.

 

His growls against her throat let her know that he was close. His thrusts grew more frantic, uncontrolled. Outside, the rain hit harder against the walls and windows of the hovel, equally uncontrolled as him.

 

He bit down on her shoulder as he came as hard as the thunder that rattled everything around them. She felt him throb inside her, felt his heartbeat race against her chest, his hot pants warmed her cooling down skin.

 

Standing there, still entwined in and around each other, they tried to catch their breaths. When they finally looked at each other again, both smiled contented. Even the leaking roof couldn't ruin this moment.

 

Hiding from the rain had never been this much fun.


End file.
